true funny love
by garustwilight22
Summary: Pucca has taken over my life what dose she mean to make Garu fall in love with her using me?
1. prologe

This is a story about a girl; she goes on Fanfiction and loves to write Pucca stories the reason of this is, because she menta

This is a story about a girl; she goes on Fanfiction and loves to write Pucca stories the reason of this is, because she mentally and physically in love with Garu. When she writes and reads she feels like she's there and getting to be with Garu all the time, but the only thing that keeps her unhappy is she's in the real world he's in animated world. She thinks _why can't I be with him?_ And _will I ever get to be with him?_ The poor girls' heart breaks every time she knows she won't get to be with him. So now she draws him like every day and thinks of him and dreams of him and can't go through the day with out hearing the word or seeing the word or anything else with out seeing ……._Garu._

Well that girl is me, my name is Carlee I'm 13 years old and this is my story…………………..


	2. the discovery

Ok people I haven't updated in forever

**Ok people I haven't updated in forever!! Well at least with this story well I've been reading fanfic trying to think of ideas to make **_**true funny love**_** but yesterday I had my b-day party and I thought "wow crazy stuff happened yesterday so I'll put it in this story" so when I said "this is my story" on the last chapter of this story I thought I'd be like "oh I'm in Pucca's life but I'm Pucca only I am Pucca but I use my name" so here is the cast list.**

**Pucca will be played by me, Carlee Conrad.**** yes, yes. Hold your applause jk jk**

**Garu/ Eathon Patton**** a guy I used key word ****used!**** To be nuts about you like nuts **

**Like Pucca loving Garu nuts! Except for the posters.**

**Ching/Amanda Cendrowski ****my BFFE!! But trust me on this she is the exacted **

**Opposite of Ching because of…..well you'll find out! ;) **

**Abyo/Gavin Sprow ****he is sooooooo like Abyo it isn't funny well not the shirt part but **

**After that spot on!!**

**Ring-ring/ Sadie Weller**** the bitch of bitches we are sooooooo totally enemies!! No **

**Joke just like Pucca and Ring-ring! **

**Tobe/Eric Eriman**** he will be Tobe because he really hates us all but really hates **

**Eathon so I guess just like them! **

**And then everybody else I know will be playing there self's! **

**I really hope you guys like this story because I think my life is kinda like Pucca's and every other girls life because lets face it we're ALL hardheaded I mean we probably all have our groups of friends like Pucca dose and enemies like Pucca and a love of our life's (Garu!!). So basically all I'm trying to say is this story is about all Garu obsessed girls and all boys that **_**LOVE**_** getting chased by us girls right? LoL**

**So here is chapter 2: the discovery**

**Carlee's POV**

After watching the new Pucca that was on I stay up for a bit, say my prayers, and I took out my dairy turned to the page that had a picture of Garu **(lol)** and Eathon and I kissed them both. I put it away, and I close my eyes thinking of everything that has happened this week.

"_I'm sorry honey happy birthday I'm going to the dentist I can't take this tooth anymore" _

"_No Carlee we are not playing a game I'm tired my teeth hurt, you know I got 6 teeth pulled out and I'm tired come on!!"_

Tears roll down my eyes as I think of that I just wanted a happy birthday and I got staying home alone with no one, getting yelled at, and pretty much crying the whole day! Well maybe my b-day party on Saturday will be better. I think to myself before I go to the window and think of the words you say when your about to blow out the candles.

"_All right honey, make a wish" _

I look out the window and said "I wish I could be like Pucca she's so lucky how she has things set out in her life"

I went to bed then hoping some day my and everyone else's dreams would come true.

**The middle of the night and dream sequence………. (I actually had this dream once!)**

Pucca is chasing Garu when Master Soo stops her. A little confused that Pucca has stop chasing him Garu stops to see what has happened. So he turned around to see master Soo talking to Pucca, it kinda made him jealous.

"So Pucca you will do this task and get you friends to do it as well?" Master Soo said giving Pucca a map to some where.

"Yahuh" Pucca said and that adorable voice of hers.

After master Soo left Garu went over to Pucca and pointed to the map.

"Oh….."

"Remember don't tell anyone until it is time" a big picture of master Soo said in Pucca's mind.

"Huh-a-huh" Pucca said shrugging her shoulders like she had know clue.

Garu knew something was up she had to know he just told her.

Garu closed in on her not making her move, still pointing at the map and giving her a "I know you know what it is so tell me" look.

She knew she couldn't tell him even though she wanted to so badly. I mean this was the closed Garu had ever gotten to her she was very much so enjoying this, but she had to think of a way to get rid of him……..bingo! She had a thought but it's sad and with a sad sigh she kissed him and he wiped it of and ran.

With then a sigh of relief she skipped to the Guh-rong.

**End of dream sequence…….**

"Whoa……what a weird dream**"** I saidas I fell back asleep.

**The next morning………**

I wake up and everything looks so animated. I look at my self in the mirror I look like me, but animated as well. I look in the mirror and notice the back round it's not even my room……………………………… it's Pucca's room.


	3. my life has changed and i'm loving it!

When I look around I instantly start screaming until 3 familiar people come through the door

When I look around I instantly start screaming until 3 familiar people come through the door.

"Carlee are you ok?" one of them asked.

"Yah….yah I think so and HEY HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" I screamed at the figures as they came to me.

"Carlee you have lived here all your life we're your uncles Ho, Linguini, and I, uncle Dumpling are you sure your ok?" they asked me as they put a hand on my back.

"Yah, but your Pucca's uncles?" I said as I back away again.

"Who is Pucca?" uncle dumpling asked me.

"She's…oh never mind" I said as I pouted I couldn't convince them that I wasn't there niece.

"Ok honey come with us your deliveries are downstairs." They tell me as they bring me downstairs.

"Ok Carlee it's all packed up for you in your scooter.

"What? I'm only 13 and I can drive? Sweet I think I'm gonna like it here"

So I go on my deliveries and at the end I'm exhausted I don't know how Pucca dose it. So on my way home, my yin and yang necklace falls of into a hole in the ground. I wine a little a stick my hand in the hole. I feel it, but then it falls again I am now pissed, so I try to take my hand out its stuck so I pull and pull and pull. I finally get so mad I pull half of the ground out of it and find Santa dressed like a groundhog holding it. I grab it out of his hand and slam the ground back on top of him.

"I have super strength too dude I love it here!"

Then I put it back on and walk down the main road of Sooga. I look around at everything its SOOOOO cool. And then I see Garu. (The real Garu)

"_Well if I'm supposed be Pucca here I bet Garu is totally freaked out of me well let's see if I can toy with him a little. _I think as I walk by him he looks like he's ready to run but then I don't even smile I just walk by him. He gives me a "wtf" look and I just smile.

**End of carlee's POV**

"Wow dude what did you do to piss Carlee off?" Abyo asked his friend.

"I don't know she just must be angry and didn't notice me" Garu said as he watched Carlee walk into the Goh-Rong.

"Ok Garu now I know you lying to your self its Carlee and your Garu she would always notice you" Abyo said giving Garu a cocky look.

"Well lets go see if she dose it again" Garu said running to the Goh-Rong with Abyo following.

**At the Goh-Rong…………..Carlee's POV**

"I see Garu come in with Abyo the teasing I did work now let's see if I can keep this going." I said with a smirk.

I see them sit down…..oh yeah I'm a waiter!

"hi Abyo, hi Garu what will it be" I said trying not to look at Garu, but at times I would look at him catching him looking at me.

"The usual" they both said. All I could think was "oh shit what's there usual?" I mean duh cha-chang noodles of course, but there are all of those sides.

"Um…so do you want dumplings and green tea?"

"Well duh Carlee that goes with the usual" Abyo said making me really mad.

"Really? Sorry I GUESS I'M OUT OF IT TODAY!!" I screamed at Abyo cowering down in his seat.

I looked at Garu who was a little scared himself of my scream. Damn Pucca would never do that…………. Great now I will have them even more scared when……

"Ahem, Carlee" Garu said clearing his throat to get my attention.

"Huh?" I said, man I'm not good at this.

Are you going to join us because well Ching is coming here and well why not? Garu said as Ching sat down.

"_Yes, yes, and yes a million times yes!!" _my mind screamed out but then I thoughtagain….I'm working

"I can't I'm working, but maybe some other time" I said as I walked away

"_Smooth Carlee smooth"_ my mind taunted me as I go get there food. I come back out, and I over herd Abyo

"Yah Garu you did do something to her she would never pass up eating lunch with you epically to work" Abyo said as he watched me come up with there food.

"Here you guys go" I said as I gave them there food, and then to confuse Garu even more I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked away.

As I walk to get more orders I start to blush and giggle at the same time.

"Heh, heh that was fun!"


	4. pucca, garu wtf?

Ok I don't think I said it right what I ment to say was like when I'm in my world the people around me like Eathon acts the m

**Ok I don't think I said it right what I ment to say was like when I'm in my world the people around me like Eathon acts the most like Garu …do you get it oh well I don't either so were on the same page now I guess.**

"Oh man he's looking at me now I can't have him looking at me!" I said quietly to myself.

He starts to walk to me, I pretend I don't see him and run out the doors of the Goh-Rong to the bamboo woods.

"Carlee loves Garu

He's a pretty boy …"

"Oh great I even have my own theme song!!" I said as I run into something……it was a tree.

"Ow! Wow I'm sooo coordinated" I said as I get up noticing I'm in Garu's front yard and he's coming this way …..Grrrreeeeaaaaattttt!

I'm about to go, but he sees me and grabs my arm.

"Carlee, are you mad at me?" Garu says as he rubs me hand.

"_What? No I didn't mean to make it look like I was mad at him"_ "no why would I" I said watching him get his hands a little to close to some places. Even though I enjoyed it for the most part I knew this wasn't right so I moved a little making him loosen his grip.

"It's just you avoided me an awful lot to day and that's not like you" he said as he pinned me to the tree coming in for a kiss.

"W-well I-I-I just th-hought that yo-ou needed som-me alone ti….hey why are you so "lovey dubey" now with me running from me all this time and now that I don't give you attention you get worried about me and follow me and pin me to a tree and think that if you say this it will make it al bet-"

I was interrupted by him kissing me full on, I tried to pull away but I couldn't and at that moment I ran from him back all the way to my…….. I mean Pucca's room.

"I can't believe he did that I don't even know the guy very well and he kisses me! Well… oh yeah he knows me no scratch that he knows Pucca"

"Well hopefully when I wake up tomorrow everything will make sense." I say as I fall into deep sleep.

**Dream sequence……**

"Pucca you have done a very good job for your first day see I told you it works for every one. You got Garu to kiss you and this girl is very much so helpingout with this task as well. Now don't do it tomorrow the girl will be confused by the time your task is over if you do it every day just enchant your body in her again when it's time

"Ok" Pucca said as he opens the map again.

"This girl will make Garu fall in love with me" She said as she points to a picture of me.

**End of Dream sequence……and morning**

I look at myself I'm not animated anymore and I'm in my room. I still wonder about my dream and then I have an idea.

"Alright Pucca come out of me and tell me what's going on and why you picked me"

"Isn't it obvious" some one said behind me, I turn around to see Pucca sitting on my bed?


	5. the grand slam knock out

"HI-YA

"HI-YA!!" I said as I turned around and got into my tiger stance.

"Alright down kitty you asked me to come so I'm here" Pucca laughs at me as I still have my "kung-fu" look plastered on my face.

Me: "Ok I had my dream why did you pick me to make Garu fall in love with you?"

Pucca: "well you like Garu don't you?"

Me: "yah as you can see around my room but other girls like him I mean probably more then I do maybe."

Pucca: "well because you wished it"

Me: "but I bet I'm not the only one who wishes this"

Pucca: "well because you've seen every episode"

Me: "so has every other Garu obessed girl!!"

Pucca: "well...Uh……uh"

Me: "yeeeeeeessss!!"

Pucca: "ok, ok you win, I picked your name out of a hat are you happy now!!"

Me: "just peachy"

"ok listen since you got Garu to kiss you like that and he thinks it's me your going to make him fall in love with me" Pucca said as she looks at a picture I have drawn of him.

"Well for how long?" I asked because I want to know how much longer she will do this to me.

"However long it takes days, weeks, months …years"

"Um no thanks I actually have a life"

"Yah and now it has me in it" Pucca said as she smiled while looking through my old stuff.

I see her looking through a book I look closer and she's reading…. MY DIARY!!

"OOooo who's this" Pucca said as she pointed to a picture of Eathon Patton.

"Give me that and …..He's a guy I used to be in love with, but 3 strikes your out!" I said with tears starting to weld in my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pucca said starting to notice my tears.

"It means I was stupid and let him used me 3 times in 3 relationships and I'm not going to go back to that" I said as I close it and put it on my shelf.

"Oh… I know how you feel" Pucca said putting her head down.

"Really?" I asked in confusion.

"Well….yah I let Garu use me every day I let him take my love and crumble it up. He tells me he likes me, but he will never show it in public……or during the show. I know how it feels to be used"

"Yah the guy tells you he loves you, but when you asked one thing of him like a hug he goes completely berserk on you and then breaks your heart in the end, but you think of all the good things they did for you when you were together and it makes you love him all over again"

"Heh... Spot on Carlee my dear spot on" Pucca said as she wipes her tears.

There was silence for awhile until I broke it….

"Well I have to get ready for my softball game"

"Ooo can come?" Pucca asked changing into her baseball uniform faster than the speed of light.

"Well since you're here with me and I'm apparently stuck with you until Garu falls in love with you I think you know the answer" I said.

**at the game, bases loaded, I've had a really bad game so far, and I'm up the bat 4 more points and we win…………**

"Try not to trip over the bat when you get out Carlee" said says as I walk to bat.

"OOoo I knew Ring-ring followed my idea and she possessed that girl because she knows I'm possessed you. Pucca yelled angrily inside my head.

"BALL" the ump called as I step out of the box.

"Nope that Sadie and her bitchy self in there we're total enemies and team mates isn't that fun" I said as I watch the ball come in.

"BALL 2" he yelled again.

"Time out" my couch called to talk to the runners.

I bet I could make her shut up let me hit the ball over the fence automatic grand slam" Pucca said as she tried to make me swing my bat.

Pucca stop I don't want them to think I'm som……oh look behind us" I said as I cover my face.

Pucca looks back to see Eathon Patton sit down to watch the game.

"Oh …lover boy huh well all the more reason to make him jealous for losing you" Pucca said as she smiled a devilish smile in my head.

"Well…. Oh why not this will be fun" I said as the ump yells "BATTER UP"

I let Pucca take complete control over me, and she watches the ball come in. It's a strike and she swings and hits it over the fence …grand slam!

I she also takes control of my legs so she starts running and the other players were running to get away from us running over them. We then side into home plate.

Everyone is cheering I'm soo happy when I see Sadie frown and mouth to me "drop dead" I gladly smile at her and mouth back "piss off and have another bitchy fit"

That was soo much fun I thought nothing could ruin this until I look to Eathon he smiles and winks at me. I couldn't breath I couldn't let him have me again but his warm smile is sooooo tempting I couldn't control my self until I found my self looking at the sky on my back.

"Don't worry Carlee I'll save you from a BIG mistake, and that's why I'm knocking you out.

My eye lids got heavy and with all the strength I had I muttered,

"Thank you Pucca"


	6. why is he so tempting?

"is she waking up …she is, she is oh thank god she's safe

"Is she waking up …she is, she is oh thank god she's safe!" a voice screamed as I started to come to.

"What happened?" I asked remembering on thing and one thing only …_Eathon._

"Oh, you said you were going to Ching's a couple hours pasted and Ching came to see wear you were. As soon as they said that we got terribly worried so were searched all over Sooga and when we found you, you were bleeding, and knocked out so we brought you here" Linguine said rubbing my forehead.

"Who found me?" I asked starting to feel the pain from my head.

"Oh Garu did"

"Figures"

"What was that Carlee?"

"Oh nothing" I said as I got up happy to hear the doctor say I can go.

"Man, I've got to be more careful, Pucca can't be in my world the same time I am anymore" I say as I make my way to the ocean.

**At the beach…**

"Ummmm, I can't remember the last time sea breeze felt so good" I said as it wind wisps my hair back.

I walk down some more and start to look for shells.

"I've found so many I don't even know what they look like" I said as I lay a blanket down, and start looking threw the shells.

I finally get to the last one in the bag and…. ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!

I pick it up and it looks exactly like Garu's head!

I start to run my hand over it.

I really like this shell, but hey I really, really like...Love Garu. But I can't love Garu he likes Pucca not me. This is all Pucca's working.

Finally I just get so mad throw the shell so far into the water it would be a miracle if I got it back.

"Do you always have to be mad when I'm around?"

Suddenly Garu was behind me.

"No, but then again where's the fun in that" I said as I gather up my things and start to walk away form Garu only to have follow me.

Garu: "What is up with you? You're not acting like yourself"

Carlee: "I don't know I've guess I've done some growing up"

Garu: "that's still not like you"

Carlee: "and your point is"

Garu: "well I miss my hardheaded best friend"

Carlee: "hey I am NOT hardheaded!!"

Garu: "oh, there she is"

Carlee: "grrrr!"

Garu: "oh come on Carlee you know you love it"

Carlee: "who says?"

Garu: "I guess that would be me"

Carlee: "ok, but I only have one question"

Garu: "yeah"

Carlee: "why are you showing your affection now and never on the show? And now that I'm acting differently"

Garu: "well I guess it's because I'm nervous and because u guess it took me so long to

Convince everyone I didn't like you I fell into my own dumb ass lie, and I'm sorry and I have a question for you now, well two."

Carlee: "yeah"

Garu: "what show?"

Carlee: "Pucca is they only one who knows?"

Garu: "who's Pucca?"

Carlee: "nothing, no one"

Garu: "uh… ok"

Carlee: "ok what's you second question"

Garu: "well there's this girl I really like…"

Carlee: "uh huh"

Garu: "and she is really pretty, smart, funny you know the works"

Carlee: "ok"

Garu: "and I really want to kiss her and stuff"

Carlee: "what stuff?"

Garu: "um… you know stuff, stuff"

Carlee: um... ok how old are you?" (said nervously)

Garu: "not the point, anyway I don't think she'll say yes"

Carlee: "huh well dose she know how much you love her"

Garu: "well... kinda"

Carlee: "ok have you already kissed her"

Garu: "well yes and she has kissed me… a lot"

Carlee: "ok ….well first, are you ready for my last answer/question?"

Garu: "yes"

Carlee: "is this girl me"

Garu: "yes and you knew all along"

Carlee: "well duh who else would it be Ring-ring?"

Garu: "yep you win that's who it is"

Carlee: "not funny"

Garu: "sorry"

Carlee: "it's ok"

Garu: "well"

Carlee: "well what?"

Garu: "are you going to kiss me?"

Carlee: "excuse me first, I don't kiss on commanded second, why do I have to kiss you and third, I'm leaving"

Garu: "but Carlee"

Carlee: "save it Garu go kiss Ring-ring."

**End of Carlee's POV now Garu's POV**

I watch Carlee disappear in the distance.

"God I'm such an idiot"

**End of Garu's POV now Carlee's POV**

I walk into Pucca's room and I get ready for bed. When I'm done getting ready its 11:03 and I fall into a deep sleep.

**Dream sequence…..**

"Pucca it looks like she's making it worse for you if you want the destiny to come true I'd pick another girl" Master Soo said floating over to her.

"No did you see him it looks like it working _God, I'm such an idiot _I think he really likes her and that might be a bad thing"

**End of dream sequence **

I wake um and it's the middle of the night I still am in Pucca world, but all of a sudden a big swirling portal sucked me in. I look and I see Pucca was awake with me but she looked like my world until red and black lighting hit both of us I looked at my hand I was starting to become normal as was Pucca until we were complete.

"You better not have mess up my chance with Garu" Pucca yelled as she went back into her portal same with me and when I landed I felt on my wall and was knocked out.

**Hey did every body see **_**tame that toon**_** I loved it I loved Ring-ring as Betty boop and her new hair style, but my all time fave part was Abyo **

"**She beat all the doodles 'cause she ate me noodles he's Abyo the kung-fu boy HIYA"**

**OH FUNNY, FUNNY, FUNNY. But back to the point I need some ideas I have everything ready at the end but I need something to do in the middle so tell me what you want Garu, Me, and Pucca to do what do you to read? What do you think I should say to Garu if I want to talk to him? that is but I found a cute poem on fan fiction of what I want you to do.**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I want your ideas,**

**So please review! **

**Thanks love you all out there, Garustwilight22**


	7. birthday mishap

I wake up and today is Saturday hey it's my b-day party day

I wake up and today is Saturday hey it's my b-day party day!!! I run and get dress for my party.

**At the party…..**

"Carlee come on sing a song you're a wonderful singer you're the best I know" my friend Jessica said as she hand s me a mic.

"Jessica I don't know what to even sing if I wanted to" I said trying to get out of it.

"Um duh 7 things that's like you and Eathon central" Jessica said. "But I hate Miley Cyrus" I said. "But you said you loved her songs but not her personally" Jessica said. _Damn she had me there _I thought. "Ok I'll sing the song." I walk up to the stage of the party.

"Um I had a request to sing a song so here's a song to be sung" I said waiting for the music to start…

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you

"Oh yeah that's my Charlee Chonrad" Jessica shouted over the crowd. (Btw Charlee Chonrad is one of my nick names) I look around and I don't see Eathon. I go up to Aaron to ask were he is.

"Eathon…um he said he wanted to sleep. He had a long weekend, you know about the baseball thing" he said. "Yah I do" I said.

"I wonder what Garu is doing"

**In Sooga village…….**

"Pucca stop it" Garu yelled as Pucca pounced on him.

"Nope" she said. Garu finally got away. There something different about her every other day she normal one day then she kissy face next. This made Garu wonder for awhile…

**Back at the party……….. **

"Carlee, come on it's time to go" my mom shouted. It was over the party I had so much fun at, was over.

"Carlee I have to say this because you're my friend and he's a jerk" Aaron said "what" I said "he didn't sleep he went to Andrew's party even though you invited him to your party first"

"ok" I said completely hurt.

That ass, the fucking little ass wipe, there he went lying to me again!!!!!! He could have told me the truth but no he lied to me, I hate Eathon.

I stomped off crying until Amanda stopped me.

"Carlee before you go, I have to tell you something …I'm not a virgin anymore" my friend Amanda told me as I dropped all my stuff in shock and I fainted.

**The next morning…..**

"Carlee wake up it's time to do you deliveries" uncle Dumpling yelled as I start to get dressed. I've started to get used to this every morning the whole changing thing.

After I was done I decided I would draw something. I go to the cliff side in the bamboo woods. I get there and I see a cute cat he's brown and white so I decide to draw him. When I'm done I look up and the cat is gone so I decide to draw something else but there's nothing to draw so I think….. OOO I know I'll go to my Garu page. I flip to my page with a million little Garu's with tiny hearts all around with a big heart that says Carlee and Garu forever!! I start to color it when I lose my bag a dog is taking it.

"Hey come back!" I yell chasing the dog.

I get up and forget all about my drawing pad.

**End of Carlee's POV Now Garu's POV**

Carlee runs into the distance I stop to pick up what she forgot I call out her name, but she doesn't hear me so I flip through it and find pictures…drawings of me gosh maybe there is a chance for me and her.


End file.
